Umbrella
by BlackLynx17
Summary: I saw her perfection in a rainy day.


**BlackLynx17: This is based off of a one-shot that I read in** **Hirunaka no Ryuusei; it was so cute and I could not stop thinking about it so I decided to change it to a Fairy Tail one-shot. It's in chapter 40 at kissmanga if any of you want to read the real manga, it didn't have a name so I can't tell you it. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The soft sounds of rain echoed outside of the window. I hummed lightly and turned my head to the side, seeing a lone raindrop slide down the window. It was soon joined by another and another, a light drizzle of raining falling down outside. Soon the sky was covered in gray clouds and the only thing I could hear in the classroom were the raindrops splashing against the window.

"Dammit Mest! How in the hell did you know that it was going to rain today?!" Natsu yelled at me as we changed our shoes.

"I didn't, I always have a pocket umbrella on me just in case though." I chuckled.

"Man and I just got all dry, now I'm about to get all wet again." He cursed, "hey, share your umbrella with me."

"I can't Natsu, I'm not heading over there today. Sorry, but you better run to that train station." I grinned at him.

"I hate you Mest, I hope you die, better yet I hope I catch a cold and die so you can feel bad about sending your friend out into the pouring rain. See you later man." Natsu waved running out in the rain.

I watched him run with a smile on my face before I dropped it, looking around the shoe locker for a familiar bright purple umbrella. She always carries it, whether raining or completely sunny, without fail I always sees her with in in our classroom. Maybe that was why I couldn't help but notice her even in a crowd... whenever I saw that bright purple her face always came to my mind.

I saw her in school today, but I didn't notice the umbrella. Where was she? I usually spot her heading home at this time. I waited a little bit longer before heading outside the school building's door, counting today as another lost. Out the corner of my eyes I spotted purple and jumped up, shocked seeing her hidden away behind the other door, her signature purple umbrella in her hands. She was looking out in front of her and just watching the rain fall.

I gulped slowly, feeling my heart start racing as I stood next to her... should- should I say something? Should I just keep going? I've been standing here for a while staring at her, did she notice? Wouldn't it be weird if I just left after looking at her and standing here without saying anything?!

"Well... there's a downpour coming, you'd better hurry and get home." I said, my head down as a blush appeared on my face.

"Pardon me?"

I ran. I ran and ran, not even bothering to open my umbrella as my shoes splashed against the puddles of water on the ground wetting my socks. Why, why could I say only those stupid words?! Really? What was I thinking?! Have a great day could have been one! See you tomorrow another! Why did I have to say that?! Ugh, I hate himself. No wonder I didn't have a girlfriend... I stopped running and took a deep breath, holding a hand against my chest as I felt my heart racing underneath it.

* * *

"Mest, the tutor of soccer club is calling you."

I froze and turned around from the vending machine, my eyes widening as I saw her standing behind me with a small smile on her face. I gulped and pushed the button for my favorite drink as a reflex.

"Yeah... got it." Was all I could say stupidly.

"By the way, about yesterday, I'm an ameonna so I always carry an umbrella with me. You don't need to worry. Anyway, thanks for your kindness." She smiled before turning around and leaving.

My eyes widened, starstruck by her. Amazing... Wendy knows my name... and she thanked me. Incredible... did that just really happen? I pinched my cheek lightly to make sure that was true, that it just happened right now, that she just talked to me.

Ow.

So it was true. "I'm an ameonna." That's what she said, called herself as she explained why she always had her umbrella. Come to think of it, she seems like a fairy, the fairy of rain. Dark and shiny blue hair, pale skin like porcelain, carrying always that purple umbrella... she is really, really...

I felt my cheeks heat up and reached down for my drink, hoping it would cool me down.

She really is beautiful.

* * *

"Thank you, come again!"

I left the convince store and grabbed my umbrella from the rack, jumping back and ducking down when I spotted... dammit! Isn't that our consult teacher? It'll be a mess if he catches me skipping school. I should just sneak back into the store and hide in there until he...

A purple umbrella suddenly appeared beside him, a girl in my school uniform standing next to him. She turned and clear brown eyes were just staring into my own. That umbrella... dazzles me. Wendy didn't say a word as she turned back around and started walking away with our teacher.

The rain was the only thing I could hear as I watched them leave. I see... it made sense now. So on that day, she was waiting for another man. That's why she was just standing there... she was waiting for him. For some reason I felt like I should have known that, like I should have expected something like that. It shouldn't have came as a surprised, but I couldn't explain why I felt so dull inside.

* * *

"Hey, you."

I blinked and looked around, spotting my fellow students all hurrying out into the rain to get home. I tensed up, recognizing the teacher as the one I saw with her yesterday.

"Hurry up and go home. Hey? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned as I stayed stiff.

"No..." I mumbled quietly, still startled.

"Darling."

"Ah, sorry I made you come all the way here. See you tomorrow Mest!"

"Yeah!" I called back out, staring at the woman who just called out to him.

That woman looks like someone I know, someone familiar.

"She is my elder sister."

I flinched and turned beside me, seeing Wendy standing there with a small smile on her face. Where did she come from? How long was she standing there next to me?

"And the teacher's wife. So you mistaken our relationship; he's not a womanizer."

I should have felt happy hearing that from her, but all I felt was sadness as I stared into her eyes. That smile on her face... it wasn't real. I looked at her and didn't spot the purple umbrella in her hands.

"Didn't you take the umbrella?" I asked.

"No, because I already knew that my sister would come and get him. Today I had no excuse to go home with him." She said, her head lowering as her smile finally broke.

It is still raining, such big rain drop... which may be made by the fairy of the rain, with the imaginary love and her persistent taking the umbrella. She has hidden her love under a purple umbrella. I didn't hesitate at all as I opened up my umbrella and held it over her head.

"If you don't mind, would you like to share my umbrella and go home together?"

Wendy's eyes widened lightly as she stared up at me. Just like the teacher ignores her love, just like him, that doesn't know the love that Wendy has for him, in the same way Wendy doesn't know why I have with me a pocket umbrella every day, she never knew.

It's still raining.


End file.
